Iron Curtain
by A Dyslexic Writer
Summary: EMIYA cursing his own Fate, finds a girl who's Fate was coming to an end. Taking pity on her, he implants a piece of himself inside of her in order to save her life, reviving her as his Familiar. Chrome now holds some of the power of that Heroic Spirit, and has him to guide her in the coming trials. It's just a pity she also seemed to now have her master's awful luck.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing and I make no money doing this. It is for entertainment only. None of you could pay me even if you wanted to, and none of you ******s would want to anyways. Entitled little...**

* * *

Fire everywhere, bullet holes filling the surrounding walls, blood covering the floor from bodies that had been sliced into pieces. Then, standing in the middle of it all, a lone figure with snow white hair and tanned skin, dressed in a blood red shroud and holding two curved blades.

"Another day, another world... another hundred lives." The Counter Guardian said, his voice tired. How many had he killed? To be honest, he had no idea. He couldn't have told anyone how many lives he had taken. Or how long he had been surviving as an assassin to the Will of Humanity. He couldn't even remember his own life anymore, his own loved one's names and faces blurred in the river of blood that was on his hands. His soul had been stripped down by time, even if his power remained strong.

The only thing he could remember clearly was a man's face, the face of the man who he had called his father. That joyous look in his eyes when that man had saved his life. He had once believed in Emiya's ideals, now it was a mockery that brought nothing but pain to him. He had followed those ideals and they had lead him to hell.

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions." He mumbled as he looked around him.

He didn't really know who's blood he was standing in. These people were Yakuza member or something. He couldn't understand what could lead the Will of Humanity to believe that such people deserved the attention of a Counter Guardian, it hadn't been so much of a fight as a slaughter, but who was he to ask questions. He had sold her his soul and now he does as she tells him to. He kills and kills and kills some more. Not understanding why.

Sick of the blood that surrounded him, he preformed a teleportation, removing himself from the area.

From the top of a tower in the Japan of this world, the tired warrior sat, looking out over the city. He felt the supply of Pana keeping his stable being cut off as he was being told to return to the Throne of Heroes to await the next time he would be called upon to commit murder.

He resisted the force that tried to dispel him from the world. He had become better and better at doing this over the last eternity. Buying himself a few moments of rest from time to time. The strength of Gaia seemed weaker in this particular world that in most others. He would probably be able to spend a few days before losing the fight and falling to pieces. It didn't make him feel any better. Eternity was eternity, regardless of a few stolen minutes. He could only hope it annoyed someone. All he would do is sit around moping for a while before fading away again. This was his fate.

However, when you have an E rank luck, fate tends to change in the most unexpected manners. The Counter Guardian himself sure didn't see it coming.

The sound of rubber sliding against concrete and a thin plate of metal being slammed into stirred him from contemplating his self earned damnation. His eyes became like telescopes as he looked to were the sound had come from.

It was a bloody scene, though that didn't mean too much to the Counter Guardian. A small girl with dark purple hair, probably around eleven or twelve years old had been hit by a car. A sad twist of fate. Dying so young in a complete accident.

Her body had been hit hard and had rolled up and in through the windshield of the car. Glass cut through several places on her body and blood was pouring everywhere. Her stomach and the right side of her face had it the worst. The warrior could already tell she was more than likely going to die.

The Counter Guardian was going to turn his head away when he noticed something. The girl was clutching a small tiger stripped cat in her arms, holding it as if to try to protect it from the car crash. It seemed... odd to him.

As the child was rushed away to the hospital, the Counter Guardian decided to tag along, turning himself into his astral state in order to avoid prying eyes. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do. He felt somehow compelled to watch the girl, going so far as to stand in the room as they preformed the operation on her, removing the glass and damaged organs and hooking her up to the machines to keep her alive. He watched it all quietly as the doctors struggled to change the girl's fate.

Six hours later, and the girl was nearing deaths door. Her parents had been called, a mother and a step father. The Counter Guardian was disgusted with them both.

The step father had the gall to talk about his business meetings being disrupted by his step daughter dying. Acting as though the girl didn't matter at all.

The mother was only marginally better. When told that their was a chance to save her daughter with an organ transplant from the mother, the woman refused. It wasn't that hard to understand that a human being might find it difficult to trade their own life for another, even if it was their daughter. It was only made horrible by the fact that the woman openly declared that her daughter was a freak and that she didn't care.

"They let her kind reproduce in this world?" The Counter Guardian mumbled, shaking his head. He caught a bit of moment out of the corner of his eye. Somehow, the girl was awake. Her remaining left eye looked empty as she stared at the door to where they were talking about her. "Did she hear that?" The girl's eye moved towards the Counter Guardian where he stood in his astral form. The warrior knew it was a bad sign. If she could see him in that form, then she was coming closer and closer to death.

They stared at each other, his two silver eyes into her one purplish black. Then the warrior sighed. "How long has it been since I last saved someone of my own free will? Might as well give it a try." He reached up and did something that would have shocked anyone who saw it.

He removed ten of his magic circuits and condensed them into his right eye before pulling it clean out of its socket. Then he moved forward and implanted it into the girl's empty eye socket.

The girl's entire body reacted the to presence of the large mass of magical power. She tried to gasp, but the tube down her throat caused it to just be a splutter. All the instruments in the room began to go crazy and her heart rate, brain activity, and blood pressure all sky rocketed. She closed her eyes shut, her arms and legs convulsing from the pain.

"I am sorry, but in order for there to be a miracle, you will need to endure through the pain." The Magus said, blood dripping down from his closed right eye, though he didn't seem concerned. "Do not worry. It shouldn't last long."

The doctors rushed into the room, all of them trying to figure out what was going on. The sure amount of shouting made it impossible to hear anyone clearly. They were removing the bandages, prepared to do what they must to try to save the girl's life, but when it truly started, all of the men and women went quiet to simply stare in awe.

The flattened stomach from the girl's removed organs began to swell up, the cuts that littered her body were disappearing rapidly. Her breathing slowly became more stable and she calmed down. Finally, her eyes drifted back open, one the same black as before, but in the eye socket where the doctors had removed her damaged eye, was a deep silver eye.

"What in the world?" One of the doctors whispered in shock, but the girl didn't listen to them. As all of the monitors started to show normal readings, her eyes drifted back closed and she went to sleep.

The Counter Guardian smirked as he felt his master's outrage at what he had just done, but at the same time, he had given up what time he had left to preform this ritual. "Well, I suppose it is time I get going." He said as his body decayed away. "Have a good life, my little Familiar."

* * *

 **Archer find Chrome after a job and implants part of his body and a good deal of magic circuits into her, turning her into his Familiar and saving her life. So now Archer and the girl are connected to one and other.**

 **I think the two of them would be funny together. Archer is a sarcastic ass and Chrome is too direct and innocent for him to get worked up.**

 **It will also be funny to see how Archer reacts when he finds out that Chrome wanted to have just died in that hospital room because she felt her life lacked meaning. He'd probably get a good laugh out of it.**

 **With about a third of the magical power of a Heroic Spirit along with her illusions, she would probably create some waves in the Mafia world.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet place the young purple haired girl found herself in. There was not even the slightest of whispers, not even from the wind as it blew over the endless field of yellow sun flowers. The entire world was made pale by the thick mist that lay heavy upon the land.

She stood there, looking around at this world, her world, trying to find the meaning within it. But she couldn't see anything beyond the sad flowers. Those sun flowers that had never known the sky. Without the sun, what were they supposed to look for? Why should they even exist?

She closed her eye, the one that was still hers and not covered by her long purple hair. She was tired of this world of hers. This world that had never known the sun.

It was then that she noticed it. A scent that came upon the breeze, the scent of blood. Frowning, she sniffed at the air, trying to find where it was coming from as she slowly made her way through the flowers, not making so much as a sound as she passed straight through them, as if they weren't even really there. Or perhaps she was the one that didn't truly exist.

The mist clouded her view, so she didn't notice the sudden change in the landscape until she nearly crossed the invisible boundary that marked the change. The thick grass and sun flowers came to an end, the green grass turning to dead red clay soil that looked as though it was unfit for life. The smell of blood had become so strong as to make the girl dizzy. The mist was still there, but through it she could see the ground slopping upwards as if it was a hill rather than the flat plain she had been in before, and on that hill were weapons.

So many weapons, as numerous as the sun flowers had been. They seemed to grow straight up out of the ground. Swords of every size and shape imaginable. Gold, silver, steel, iron, bronze, and copper, simple and complex, plain and beautiful. All of them on the same dead hill. Straining her ears, the girl could hear something. Something large, moving slowly with a heavy creak.

The place was breath taking, but at the same time, it felt tragic, perhaps even sadder than the flowers than had never seen the sun.

Looking down at the line that seemed to separate the world of flowers from the world of weapons, the girl slowly inched her way forward, preparing the close it. She was just one step away when an annoyed voice stopped her. "I wouldn't do that." It said. The girl looked up from the line to see a man with white hair sitting with his back against one of the larger broad swords, his arms crossed as he stared over at her with a single silver eye. "It's best if you don't cross that line."

"You are... that man... from the hospital." The girl said slowly, her voice rather monotone. Her hand reached up, brushing away some of the long purple hair that covered the left side of her face, revealing the twin of the man's silver eye. "You... saved me."

"Hmm... something like that." The silver haired man said with a small shrug.

"You shouldn't have." The girl said calmly. If the man was surprised, he didn't show it. "What is the point in saving something that has no worth. It would have been better if I had simply been allowed to fade away."

At first the two of them just stared at each other, then the man's mouth twitched. The twitch turned into small chuckles and finally into open laughter. The girl frowned, wondering what she had said that was so amusing. "After all this time, I finally act out of my own wish to save another, breaking the taboo in doing so, and I pick a broken child who has already given up on life. What poetic justice. I should have known better." The man said before regaining control of himself. He looked upwards with a smile on his face. "Whatever. What is done is done. I may have changed you into my Familiar, but I have no interest in controlling you at all. If you feel like slitting your own throat, go ahead. It's your life."

"Familiar?" The girl said tilting her head, a small creese covering her brow.

"I suppose you don't know what that is, do you? Well, there are individuals called Magus, who practice the mystic arts. These individuals are generally don't trust anyone. So in order to have an assistant to help them in their research, they take a part of their body that is rich in magic circuits and place them in a dead or dying animal. Causing the animal to survive and gain a sense of awareness. These animals are called Familiars. And since they depend on the Od, or magical energy of the Magus to survive, they cannot betray the Magus." The man said. "Its generally considered taboo to perform it on humans. Mostly do to... side-effects."

"Side-effects?" The girl asked when the man didn't seem too keen on explaining.

"Don't worry about it. Just try not to cross that line any more than his necessary." The white haired man shrugged. It was strange, how well this innocent little girl was taking the news that magical beings existed. Then again, she didn't seem to be feeling anything at all. The white haired magus wondered if he had already damaged her soul so greatly.

"Who are you?" She asked as she started to sit down.

"I am no one." The man responded.

The girl tilted her head. "Don't you have a name?"

"I have had several hundreds of names. But none of them have any meaning. Names are meant to refer to a being. Something that exists. In order to exist, one needs to have form, purpose, an origin and history. I have no form of my own, my old purpose is gone, and my origin and history have been tainted by time." The man said with a resigned chuckle. "If you wish to call me something, just pick a name."

"... Master?" The girl said, tilting her head.

The man's jaw dropped and look of pain crossed his face. "No! don't call me that!"

"Why not?" The girl asked, wondering why he was so flustered by the simple name.

"Just don't! I already told you I don't have any interest in controlling you!" The man said, trying to regain his self control.

"How about Papa?" It made sense to her. He was the one that gave her life, so he was her Papa.

"... Are you making fun of me?" The white haired man asked. The girl shook her head slightly, though her face still remained blank. The man gave a sigh. "Archer. If you really must call me something, call me Archer."

"Archer? Like the bowman?" The girl asked.

"Yes, like the bowman." Archer said, closing his eye and wondering just what in the infinite worlds he had gotten himself into. "So what's your name kid?"

"...I don't have one." She said calmly.

Archer cocked an eyebrow. "Now I know you are trying to make fun of me." God he hoped she wasn't serious. "You have a family, even if it is a shit one. You have to have a name."

"If someone doesn't have a purpose, how can they have an identity?" She replied, mimicking his reasoning.

"I'm a horrible influence on her already." Archer said shaking his head. "Whatever. I'll call you Chrome then." It was a bad joke, though one she probably wouldn't understand. Chromium was the name of the alloy that was commonly used in car bumpers. It was basically like calling her road-kill.

"Chrome..." The girl said, tilting her head. He couldn't tell if she liked the name or not, though he thought he saw the slightest of smiles on her face for a moment. "Does this mean you will give me a purpose?"

"That's something you have to figure out on your own. If I give you a purpose, I'll only be damning you." Archer said closing his eye. This girl was a headache. He had dealt with a lot of psychotic and embracive girls in the past, but this was a completely different experience. The girl looked like a kicked puppy. Honestly, he wished she would just start yelling at him. He was used to that. "You want a purpose, then you really should just wake up already. You won't find what you are looking for in this mist."

"...Will you help me find one?" Chrome asked her master of sorts.

Archer glanced over at her as she sat there, looking at him with an unassuming face. She was giving him a puppy dog look. "All that is up to you. But if you need me. I will help out. Just don't become too much of a hassle."


	3. Chapter 3

Chrome walked home from school, by herself as usual. She never had any friends at her old school, and after the accident, her mother and step father had sent her away, not wanting to be around her and her freaky eye. While most parents would be thanking whatever god they believed in for the miracle that saved their daughter's life, Chrome's parents viewed it as a working of a demon.

Archer said that people were just like that. If someone lost while gambling, it was because it was a scam, while if someone else then won at the same game, it was because they were lucky ducks. People had a double standard for everything so that they could choose an interpretation of the world that suits them. Everyone was a hypocrite.

Archer often said things like that. He had a bit of a grim and depressing view of existence, something that must have come from his eternal damnation.

Chrome had learned a little about Archer over the last year since they had become connected. She had learned that he was a Counter Guardian, though she still wasn't entirely sure what that meant, and that he went from battlefield to battlefield throughout history in order to make sure that humanity continued to exist. Whenever he was not on the battlefield he was by himself in some kind of library, waiting to be called on to commit more murder.

She got the impression from the way that he constantly added rude commentary about the people around her that Archer was talking to her out of a sort of desperate loneliness. Like he needed something in his existence to help him feel grounded and that pestering her was the only thing that he had. She couldn't find it in her to be annoyed with him.

The fact that Chrome herself would often talk out loud while talking to him made people think that she had lost her marbles, giving them another reason to avoid her. She didn't understand why they found Archer's presence in her mind so hard to believe or so disturbing. The school often sent her to the counselor's office whenever the teachers got concerned enough about the bullying.

She wished they wouldn't. She really didn't mind the name calling and bullying. It wasn't like any of them actually hurt her, or like she couldn't defend herself, but Chrome was always suspicious of the school counselor. Archer had told her that child psychologists were sometimes pedophiles, and that she needed to keep her guard up around him.

Though she supposed the man wouldn't have been able to overpower her. Not since she had started practicing Magecraft.

At first, Archer had refused to teacher her anything about his mystical arts. He said it was too dangerous and that to walk to path of a Magus was to walk hand and hand with death. But after a little while, he had given in. It was strange, since Chrome had only ever asked him once and hadn't been very pressing on the matter. She supposed it was just another case of him being lonely and bored.

Learning had been a painful process, but that didn't stop her from doing it. It represented a hope to her. Archer had used this power to give her life. Perhaps she could use it to find a meaning for that life.

"I need to go shopping again for food. Any suggestions?" Chrome asked Archer. She knew he was fawned of the subject of cooking. It was one of the subjects he seemed to have a nearly endless wealth of information about that he was more than willing to share, if not down right pushy about. It was odd that a man who seemed to struggle to remember his own name could recall over a hundred recipes involving roast duck. The first time Chrome tried to buy junk food he screamed at her so loudly that she had a migraine for days afterwards.

'Wait and see what is on sale. Let reality inform your decision.' Archer replied, perhaps trying to sound deep.

"You do realize I am not in any way hurting for money." The middle school girl responded. While her parents didn't want anything to do with her, they were still rich to the point that they would throw money at her just so that they didn't need to be reminded of her existence.

'There is nothing wrong with being frugal. You never know when misfortune will strike and you will need to have a reserve.' Archer said. 'Those guardians of your could die or have a stroke of ill luck. War could break out. There could be a fire or a depression. History doesn't speak kindly of people who took things for granted. You should probably try to find a side job. Maybe free-lancer work.'

"I'm only thirteen."

'Your point? Many legendary figures started their dirty work younger.'

Chrome didn't respond, just looked up towards the sky. She was pretty sure Archer was just teasing her, but it did make her wonder. Could she become a hired sword like he had been? How did someone even go about getting that kind of job? Not that it seem to have made Archer very happy. She tried to imagine herself as a vampire hunter or a hitman, but it seemed so strange.

'Pay more attention to your surroundings.' Archer said, in a off handed tone.

"Huh?" Chrome responded just as she put her foot down and found that she was stepping on something large and fleshy. She heard a weak grown come from a strange looking blond boy dress in extremely dirty clothes and who's skin looked like it hadn't been washed in a while. She looked down at him, blinking twice before slowly removing her foot from his stomach.

He didn't get up or yell at her, he just lay there on the ground with a face contorted with pain. Chrome bent down and poked him a few times with the tip of her finger. "Why are you lying on the ground?" She asked him, but the boy didn't respond. He seemed to be unconscious.

She looked him up and down. He didn't have any injuries as far as she could see. Carefully reaching forward a hand, she preformed a bit of Archer's magic on the boy. Structural Analysis. It was something that Archer called a 'single action' spell, something that could be done with minimal training and without the need for incantations or complex formulas. You just needed to flick on your magic circuits and guide your prana with your will. Archer said that even a hopeless fool could manage it, even with little instruction. As such, it was the first thing he taught her.

It was a useful little skill that let her know the properties of anything she could move her prana through. By putting some into the air around her, she could even smell the innate properties that existed within things. She over the boys body and was confused.

'Looks like you have a mutt on your hands. Best if you call the pound.' Archer said taking note of the 'modifications' that the boy's body had undergone. Several different sets of 'mystic forms', the blueprints of existence, were layered on top of one and other, as if several creatures were trying to occupy the same space.

"Why is he unconscious though?" Chrome asked, trying to find some form of wound that would explain the boy's condition.

'He has fallen to one of the world's greatest of foes. One that even the heroes of old all knew to fear and respect.' Archer said just as the sound of a low growl filled the air. 'Hunger.'

"Hm..." Chrome mumbled, tilting her head as she tried to decide what to do. Finally, she reinforced her arms and simply lifted the boy up, carrying him bridal style. If he had been awake, he would have probably died from embarrassment.

'What do you think you are doing?' Archer asked, more curious than criticizing.

"I'm taking him home. If he is hungry, then I should feed him." She replied.

'Feed a stray animal, and it will never leave. Trust me, I know.' Archer said. For a moment, Chrome could have sworn she heard the roar of a tiger. But since that was just ridiculous, she decided to ignore it.

Chrome ignored Archer's jibs about landfills in the shape of human mouths and just kept moving homewards, though she did wonder if he was right. She always wanted a pet.

Too bad it wasn't a kitty.

* * *

 **Chrome is going to be a bit more diverse than Archer, being able to project more than just swords, since creating constructs is part of her nature, though swords are still going to be the most stable of her traces.**

 **However, while she has her own Unlimited Blade Works in the making, she doesn't have access to Archers. So she has ever weapon she has ever seen, but none of Archer's Noble Phantasms. Not yet anyways.**


End file.
